


He Thinks, He Knows

by pipsiev2



Series: wooyoung: it really be like that sometimes [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, also me: attempts to write this, me: i dont believe in angst, or at least an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Hongjoong can't date Seonghwa anymore.





	He Thinks, He Knows

Hongjoong feels like the world’s crumbling down around him, but he knows it’s not. He _knows_ that it’s not.

 

“I don’t think you really like dating me, and I don’t really like dating you, either.” The words fall easily from his lips and he hates it, hates the way it makes him feel. He thought he’d be able to make the two of them work out, thought that he’d be able to make Seonghwa happy the way that he deserves to be.

 

He thought he’d be able to learn how to love him, but Hongjoong didn’t realize that he couldn’t change himself, not like that.

 

He sees the way Seonghwa’s looking at him, not with pain or anger, but with _something_ that Hongjoong can’t place. “Honestly, if I didn’t know better I’d think that we weren’t even dating in the first place.” Seonghwa’s voice is soft, and he’s still looking at Hongjoong so much love in his eyes and it _hurts_ . His looks contradict his words and Hongjoong doesn’t know what that means, doesn’t know to interpret that. “Don’t cry.” Seonghwa reaches out a hand and it brushes Hongjoong’s cheek, and that’s when he thinks Seonghwa _knows_ , has _always_ known.

 

Seonghwa’s been his closest friend for years now, of _course_ he’d know. “I don’t know what to do.” Hongjoong hears his own voice crack, and he wants to be embarrassed but he’s already too into this to care. “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” Seonghwa’s thumb is rubbing Hongjoong’s cheek and his heart _hurts_. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Joongie.”

 

“I feel like I did, though.” His eyes are closed tightly. “I started dating you without even liking you like that.” Hongjoong’s scared that Seonghwa’s going to be mad at his confession, is going to leave him alone with his thoughts, but the comforting hand on his cheek doesn't leave. “I thought that maybe it was just a fluke, you know? That eventually I’d be able to like you like that.”

 

Hongjoong feels Seonghwa gently pull him towards him, Seonghwa’s arms moving to wrap around his body. “You shouldn’t have to force yourself to like someone.” Hongjoong’s eyes are still closed, and even if they weren’t he wouldn’t be able to see Seonghwa since his face is against his shoulder, but he can hear the frown in Seonghwa’s voice. “Especially not me.”

 

“At least this was a learning experience.” Hongjoong tries to make it sound like a joke to lighten the mood, but he says it with such sincerity that it makes his own heart clench. It actually _was_ a learning experience, he realizes. Not a good one, but still.

 

Seonghwa hums, but he doesn’t say anything in response, probably waiting for Hongjoong to follow up on his statement. Does he want to, though? Saying it out loud will do nothing but confirm to himself that he’s not like the rest of his friends, will do nothing but leave him vulnerable. Hongjoong doesn’t think he’s ever said it out loud, and maybe that’s part of the problem.

 

He takes a deep breath. “I’m aromantic,” he says, and he feel anxious—so, _so_ anxious—but there’s also the feeling of a weight lifting from his chest.

 

Seonghwa doesn’t pull away, doesn’t push Hongjoong off to the side and leave. He stays there, holding him in his arms. “Thank you for telling me,” Seonghwa says after a while. “I know that you didn’t have to, but you did, so thank you.”

 

“You deserved an explanation.”

 

“I deserved jack shit and you know it.” Despite his words, Seonghwa sounds pleased. “Thanks for trusting me.”

 

Hongjoong doesn’t think that he deserves to be thanked for coming out, but he doesn’t voice that out loud. If Seonghwa wants to thank him then he thanks him, Hongjoong’s pretty sure there’s nothing he could do to stop him, anyway.

* * *

Hours later, ironically enough, Hongjoong’s alone. Mingi’s out with Yunho, doing whatever the two of them usually do when they’re together, and Seonghwa (after a lot of deliberation and convincing from Hongjoong’s part) is with San.

 

Pitifully enough, Hongjoong’s doing nothing, staring at the ceiling waiting for something to happen. He doesn’t feel like his world’s falling apart, which is a good thing, but he also doesn’t feel particularly motivated to do anything right now. He’s had enough emotional exhaustion for the day.

 

He hears his phone chime.

 

**_dm:seongie:_ **

 

 **_seongie:_ ** _i know that im coming a bit late but_

 **_seongie:_ ** _are we still on for movie night?_

 **_seongie:_ ** _ik youve been looking forward to watching this so like_

 **_seongie:_ ** _if we are you can start without me_

 **_seongie:_ ** _or like if were not i can stay at sans place_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _of course were still on for movie night_

 **_joongie:_ ** _what do you take me for_

 **_joongie:_ ** _a heathen???_

 

 **_seongie:_ ** _ill bring snakcs on my way back_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _ahhhh!!! thanks!!!_

 

 **_seongie:_ ** _of course (;_

 

Hongjoong smiles. Things are going to be okay, he thinks—he  _knows_.

**Author's Note:**

> with the yunhwa texting fic coming to an end, i figured why not write about things that happened in the universe it's set it?
> 
> (also ahhh bon bon chocolat is a bop)
> 
> (btw the wip name of this was "seongjoong parent line break up" because i never name/title my fics until last minute and the series name is because i couldn't think of anything else rip)


End file.
